


Break Time In The ED

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure how i wrote Dylan fluff, In a good way though, Lofty is adorable, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, stupid but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Lofty is cornered by Dylan, but Dylan has a surprise in store.





	Break Time In The ED

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I own nothing, less than nothing really...
> 
> Both characters belong to the BBC...
> 
> No profit is made, monetary or otherwise.
> 
> Finally, this is a work of fiction, however it's my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be reposted elsewhere without my prior consent.

Lofty trembled slightly as Dylan backed him against the wall, he braced himself and expected the doctor to spit more hateful words at him. 

The brunette was shocked when Dylan completely invaded his personal space and kissed him. 

Lofty regained his composure in record speed and moaned lowly, he returned Dylan’s kiss as if it was the very air he needed to survive. 

Confident that his advance was welcomed, Dylan traced Lofty’s lower lip with his tongue, his head swam as he was granted access and twined his tongue with the other man’s. 

They pulled back for air simultaneously, both were flushed and breathing heavily.

  

“You’re not going to shout at me then?” Lofty inquired, as a small smile graced his mouth.

Dylan quirked his eyebrow, “would you like me to?”

A huff of laughter escaped the younger man, “no, but I wouldn’t mind more kisses.”

A quick glance at his watch had Dylan groaning, “I’d love to, but my break ended five minutes ago.”

 

Lofty watched, disappointed, as Dylan pulled himself away and fixed his shirt.

“I’m sure Dervla wouldn’t be opposed to your company tonight.”

A full grin blossomed on Lofty’s face, “I’ll be there at eight, I expect feeding though.”

“Cheeky,” Dylan groused fondly and brushed a quick kiss across Lofty’s lips before heading back to the ED to finish his shift.


End file.
